Fire Emblem: A Special Halloween
by ZutaraZelink
Summary: The Greil Mercenaries, Dawn Brigade, and some Laguz planned a Spooky Trail and afterwards a Halloween Party. Everyone will learn about each other and a little lore along the trail. They then will band together to throw the best Halloween Party ever! (first summaries are always the worst)


Fire Emblem:

A Special Halloween

It was October 31st, probably the most celebrated day in the city of Tellius. The Greil Mercenaries were no exception. Everyone was spending their time trying on costumes that Mia and Mist made and decorating. Oscar was in the kitchen cooking for their annual Halloween Party. Rolf was pulling pranks on Boyd, who was trying to flirt with Mist. Mist was decorating the hallway trying not to laugh at Rolf sneaked up on Boyd. Mist had an orange tank top with a short-sleeve white jacket, her normal white mini skirt, and her orange and white boots. Her hair was also slightly tied up like normal. Boyd had a loose dark green shirt, baggy jeans that were helped by a belt, and black combat boots. He also wore his signature headband as usual. In the library Soren was reading like normal and not caring about the decorations in the slightest. He had a black shirt with a grey vest over it, black pants, and grey converse. Mia and Rhys were decorating the living room area. Mia had a purple and orange stripe shirt with a yellow vest with buttons on it over her shirt, purple jeans, and purple tennis shoes. She also had a pair of headphones around her neck. Rhys was wearing a plain orange shirt, jeans, and orange converse. Shinon and Gatire were in their separate rooms trying on their costumes. Titania was walking around checking on everything. She had a slight low dipped red shirt, jeans, and black slightly formal shoes. Her hair in a long braid like normal.

Titania walked down the hallway to see Boyd chasing Rolf, probably from a trick. She slightly smiled and shook her head. She then walked past Shinon's room to see him walk out. He stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. He had a marksmen outfit on. She looked him up and down and nodded.

"Nice! It looks good on you," Titania commented. He nodded a thanks and walked back into his room to change back to his normal clothes. Gatrie then came out with a blue shirt, jeans, and blue tennis shoes. He looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Hey! Did you see Shinon?" Gatrie asked. She nodded and looked at the door. Gatrie nodded and walked past her to see if they need his help in any way. She was about to continue down the hallway when Shinon's door opened. He came out with a green and brown shirt, a yellow jacket around his waist, jeans, and brown converse. He looked at Titania. She smiled and pointed down the hallway. He nodded and walked down the hallway to find Gatrie. She watched him leave and turned to continue the way she was going.

Ike was outside waiting for his friend Ranulf to come over. He wore a blue and red shirt, jeans, blue tennis shoes, and his typical headband. Ranulf was supposed to show up to tell Ike the plan for tonight. Ike, Ranulf, and Sothe planned on taking their group of friends and go through the Haunted Trail. He was sitting on the lawn looking up.

'It's probably past six,' Ike thought. He turned when he heard a car come down the road. Except unlike the others the car stopped and pulled up the driveway. It moved to a stop and a male climbed out the car. He had a brown, orange outlined shirt, jeans, orange and green tennis shoes, and a weird brown and orange hat that acted like headband, but the edges came down. Ike stood up and hugged one of his best friends. They released and Ike offered for Ranulf to inside. He smiled and they walked in. Ike walked in to see Gatrie and Shinon carrying boxes, Boyd still flirting with Mist, Mia and Rhys decorating, Mist decorating, Rolf slightly decorating, Oscar cooking in the kitchen. Titania then walked up and smiled at Ike. She then went into the living room and sat down. Shinon and Gatrie walking into the living room as well. Shinon plopped down next to Titania and Gatrie sat in a chair next to the wall. Soren then walked in and sat in a different chair continuing to read his book. Ike then whistled to have everyone meet in the living room. Mia and Rhys placed themselves on the second coach. Rolf sat next to Shinon, much to Shinon's fake un pleasure. Oscar came in and leaned against the wall. Boyd and Mist sat down on the third coach. Ike walked in followed by Ranulf. Ike stood in front of the TV.

"Ok Ranulf is here to explain the plan for today," Ike said. Ranulf stood in front and saw their faces. Some were excited, some hoped it was going to be a good plan, and Soren was more into his book then Ranulf.

"Alright! Everyone probably knows about the Haunted Trail that is set up in the Seren's Forest. How the trail works is that a guide drives you into the forest and drops you out in the middle of the forest. Then the group has to separate into three groups, so the three groups we planned were going to be the Dawn Brigade, you guys, and my group. We all are going to wear our costumes and meet at the forest at eight to add to the creepy experience. Then we all will meet here with Elincia's group and Sanaki's group for the party. Does that sound good?" Ranulf explained. Everyone looked at each other and some were smiling and some were content. Gatrie looked at an unimpressed Shinon. He shook his head and let it go.

"Alright! Then I'll take my leave and I'll see you guys at 8. See a!" Ranulf said waving to Ike and left through the door. Ike then stood up. Everyone looked at him and waited for his order.

"Ok everyone go get changed except Titania, Shinon, Gatrie, and Oscar," Ike said. Everyone left to go get changed. Titania watched everyone leave and Ike turned to the older members.

"You guys need to plan out the who's driving who," Ike said leaving them. He left and went straight to his room to get changed in to the costume that Mist made him.

Ike walked outside to see all the members in medieval like costumes. Mist was wearing a cleric outfit on. Boyd next to her wearing a warrior outfit. Rolf was next to Boyd so Boyd could keep on eye on him, he was wearing a sniper outfit. Oscar climbed out of his car wearing lance paladin Mia was talking with Rhys wearing a swordmaster outfit. Rhys was wearing a bishop outfit Gatire was talking with Shinon wearing a marshall outfit. Shinon was climbing out of his car in his marksmen costume. Titania was walking up to them wearing a golden knight outfit. Ike looked at Soren who was coming up wearing a wind sage outfit. Ike smiled at his friend and Soren slightly smiled back. Ike was wearing his hero outfit. Everyone looked at Ike and he smiled.

"Ok. Titania could you come up here and explain the car rides," Ike ordered. Titania walked up and smiled at Ike. She turned and looked at everyone. She cleared her throat.

"Everyone going with Oscar is Mist, Boyd, Ike, and Soren. Everyone going with Gatrie is Rhys and Mia. Everyone going with Shinon is Rolf and I. My car is in the shop so I won't be driving anyone," Titania explained. Ike nodded and everyone went to their groups. Titania walked up to Shinon and he nodded. Rolf came up and smiled brightly. Shinon rubbed his hair and climbed into the driver's seat. Titania lifted the seat so Rolf could climb into the back and lowered it so she could climb into the passenger seat. She closed the door and bulked up. She watched Rolf buckle up and Shinon already with his seat belt on. He started to the car and looked behind him backing up out of the drive way. He turned to go right and drove off. Rolf turned to see Gatire following with Oscar behind Gatrie. Titania looked at Rolf in the mirror and smiled. She then looked at Shinon who was concentrated on the road. Titania then turned to the road thinking that Shinon looked attractive in his outfit. She shook her head and continued to look down the road. He turned to the right and they faced a massive forest and three cars parked.

"We must be the first to arrive," Titania said. She looked at Shinon who was looking at a group who was near the entrance of the forest. Titania's eyes widen when she saw Ranulf and all them. Shinon parked and unbuckled. Titania followed suit and they climbed out. Rolf then came prancing out acting like a kid. Titania smiled and Shinon kept his calm expression. Gatrie then parked followed by Oscar. Then everyone pilled out and they walked over to Ranulf's group. Ranulf smiled at them wearing his hat, with a sleeveless brown shirt, green, orange wrapped fingerless gloves, blue pants with a white wrap, green and orange boots, orange cloth that went down his waist in the front and back attached with a dark orange belt, and a light brown bag. Lethe was next to him wearing a light green,white shirt that was attached to dark green shorts, she had her normal choker on, a leather strap around her leg light brown boots, a light green warping under one of her boots, and a light brown sack. Lethe's twin sister, Lyre, was behind her arguing with Kyza. She was wearing a pink and white shirt attached to white shorts, black tights with a blue leather belt around her thigh, black short boot, and a pink, bell choker. Kyza was wearing a dark brown uniform type shirt with a light brown sash across his waist, black pants, grey under shirt, and brown boots. Mordecai was smiling at Ike's group wearing a light green-blue shirt, brown sash, black and blue cloth down his waist in front and behind him, light blue shorts, linen wrappings around his legs and light brown sandals. Ike smiled at Ranulf and looked behind them. They all had cat ears and tails that slightly matched the color of their hair.

"Are we missing Janaff and Ulki?" Ike asked. Ranulf looked behind Ike to see Janaff bugging Shinon wearing a red-brown tunic like shirt, green cloth tied around to relax on his shoulders, a light brown sash around his hips, light brown long shorts, and light brown sandals. Ulki was wearing a brown shirt like tunic, long sleeve black under shirt, black pants, and dark brown sandals that wrapped up around his leg. Jannaff had a huge pair of brown wings and Ulki had a dark brown pairs of wings. Shinon was trying to get rid of Janaff. Ulki was helping. Then everyone stopped to see two cars pull up. Sothe climbed out smiling and waving at Ike wearing a green sleeve less shirt that cut over his stomach, light brown pants, dark brown long gloves, and brown boots. Micaiah climbed out wearing a light mage outfit, followed by Nolan. Nolan was wearing a warrior outfit. Edward then climbed out wearing a myrmidon outfit, with Leonardo climbing out on the other side of the car. He was wearing an archer outfit. Laura came out of the other car wearing a priest outfit. Aran climbing out the driver's seat wearing a soldier outfit. Micaiah waved at Ike and they hugged.

Ranulf smiled. Everyone was here. He whistled and everyone looked and at Ranulf. He motioned his hand for them to follow. Ike and Micaiah came further. They walked up to see Naesala and Tibarn arguing, like normal. Naesala was wearing a black tunic, black tights, black boots, and a pair of black wings. Tibarn was wearing a green tunic like jacket showing his chest, his red headband, yellow under clothing, white pants, brown boots with a green top, linen fingerless wrappings, and a brown pair of wings. Tibarn the turned to see Ranulf face palming, Ike sighing and shaking his head, and Micaiah crossing her arms. Tibarn glared at Naesala who walked away around a corner into the forest. Tibarn cleared his throat.

"Why are you guys working here?" Ike asked. Tibarn's head dropped very anime stylish. He shrugged and cleared his throat again.

"Alright! All of you follow me to start your track through the haunted part of the Seren's Forest," Tibarn said. He then turned and started walking into the forest. Everyone followed him following their suppose leader. They walked on the trail to where Tibarn would drive them through to the man part of the trail. Laura clung onto Aran as they went deeper. He grabbed her hand to reassure her that he was with her. Edward looked at Leonardo who was looking around curiously. Nolan behind the two boys. Sothe walked up front to Micaiah. She smiled at him as they continued walking. Ike turned to see Rolf next to Oscar. Boyd walking with Mist. Mia next to Rhys. Gatrie behind Shinon and Titania who were walking next to each other. Soren then came up next to Ike. Ike smiled at his long time best friend who lightly smiled back. Ranulf was talking to Kyza with Mordecai behind them and Lethe and Lyre behind him. Tibarn the stooped and lead everyone on a hay ride. Shinon raised an eyebrow, but followed Titania on. Everyone climbed on and sat on the hay. Edward had a cheek to cheek smile on and Leonardo shook a his head at his best friend's silliness. Tibarn then climbed to the driver's seat and he drove down a man made trail. Everyone looked around to see causal halloween decorations and that it was pitch black. Lanterns lit the way and the full moon. Shinon looked at the moon and his lips curved up in a small smile. Titania saw this and smiled to herself. The ride continued for a few miles then it stopped. Tibarn motioned everyone to get out. He jumped down to face all the people.

"Ok! From here on your on you own. Anyone who wants to turn back come next to me, because once you go down the trails you have to continue. What ever you do don't turn around and go back, because I won't be here. Now I need you to split into three groups," Tibarn said. No one stepped up and they separated into three groups. The Greil Mercenaries, The Dawn Brigade, and the Laguz. Tibarn nodded knowing that they were going to separate like this. He then stood back in front of them and cleared his throat.

"Alright! Lets get this started. Group 1 will go the right path, Group 2 will go the middle path, and Group 3 will go the left path. Good luck and beware the many dangers in these woods. Another thing! Never and I mean NEVER stray from the trail or you will get lost! Alright have fun!" Tibarn said jumping into the vehicle and drove around away from them. Ike then turned to Ranulf and Micaiah. They nodded and they lead their separate groups into their chosen paths.

Laura looked around to see normal halloween decorations, Aran next to her. She didn't know why, but she felt safer around him then anyone else in the brigade. She looked to see Edward being overconfident, like normal. Leonardo slapping him. Nolan laughing and Micaiah giggling. Sothe rolled his eyes. Edward always made anyone feel happy what ever the circumstance is. They then heard a howl. Laura jumped, but calmed down when Aran looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Edward looked and laughed. Leonardo raised an eyebrow of what he was laughing at. Edward pointed to see a skeleton hanging. Leonardo smiled and chuckled. Then the skeleton moved. Its head twisted and its neck cracked. Edward jumped and Leonardo's eyes widened. The skeleton un hooped its neck and it jumped at them. Edward screamed. Leonardo was frozen. The skeleton then fell into a pit. Edward looked and laughed. Leonardo snapped and shook his head. He looked at Edward and down the pit. He laughed a little as well. Sothe then called them and they ran up to catch up to the group. Edward smiled when he saw Laura hugging Aran's arm. Micaiah looked ahead and waved for them to follow her. They ran up to see a clearing with burnt camp equipment. Laura looked at the camp and saw burnt ashes. Indicating that people died there.

"Wow! This looks awesome! It looks so real!" Edward said in a happy tone. Leonardo nodded and Nolan shook his head at the boy's silliness. Laura then remembered that this was just a Halloween Trail set up by people. She released Aran's arm and looked around the camp. He looked at her and smiled. He knew she would be fine. He knew she would need him in the beginning then she would be fine, because of Edward's cockiness. She then started to walk around to see burned down tents. Old fire pits and burnt weapons. She looked to see Aran right behind her. He smiled and she smiled at him back. Nolan walked to see arrows stuck in trees and chips in the trees from axes and swords. He was impressed at all the detail they put into this. Edward sat down at a burned out fire pit and pretended to roast marshmallows. Leonardo laughed at his best friend and sat next to him. Micaiah watched everyone enjoy themselves. She had to admit that this was more fun then scary, but then she felt someone touch her arm and she jumped. She turned to see Sothe behind her.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," Sothe said. She smiled and motioned her hand for him to forget about it. He slightly smiled, but kept his calm composer. Micaiah then looked to see the trail that they had to go down. She motioned Sothe to whistle. He nodded and whistled. Everyone stopped and looked. Micaiah pointed to the trail and they all looked at each other. Edward and Leonardo stood up and walked towards the trail. Everyone then followed suit. Sothe and Micaiah got to the front. Nolan behind them. Leonardo and Edward in the back behind Laura and Aran.

"Remember! Don't stray from the path," Sothe reminded.

Ranulf was leading his group down a trail that was covered in ominous lanterns. Kyza was walking beside him with Lethe and Lyre behind him and Mordecai in the back. He knew everyone was getting excited to see what would happen that caused parents not to bring their kids again. Ranulf then questioned where Janaff and Ulki was. He turned to see them no where behind or front. Kyza noticed this and turned to Ranulf.

"What wrong?" Kyza asked. Ranulf looked at him. Kyza saw a worried look in his leader's eyes. Then out of nowhere two figures jumped out of the forest and scared Lyre. She jumped and grabbed onto Kyza. He raised an eyebrow and brushed her off. Ranulf looked at frowned to see no one else, but Janaff and Ulki. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned on a leg tapping the other. Janaff was laughing on the floor and Ulki was smiling laughing to himself. Kyza looked at the two of them and had an unimpressed look on his face. Lethe was trying to calm Lyre down. Janaff stopped and frowned. He stood up and hung his head.

"Sorry! I only meant to surprise you not to scare the living delights out of you," Janaff said. He turned to Lyre and gave an apologetic smile. Lyre looked at him and smiled back. Ulki apologized they started to walk down the trail again. Janaff tried not to pull any scary tricks, but he did pull tricks with the decorations. Ulki then told him to back down and he surprisingly did. Ranulf and Kyza then started talking till they all walked out to a clearing. They saw a few ropes with limp bodies in them. A huge burned out bonfire in the middle that had burnt ropes and piles of ashes in the middle of it. Also, a huge wall with arrows sticking out and limp bodies imbedded. Lyre was disgusted. Lethe looked around to see that the bodies where both Beoric and Laguz. Ranulf was shocked at what they were was patting Lyre's back and Mordecai just stared. Janaff walked around and picked up a random stick and poked the bodies. Ulki face palmed and followed Janaff. He had to admit. They looked real…too real. Then one of them jumped off the wall and staggered towards them. Ulki heard and turned to see him limping quickly towards them. Ulki tapped Janaff. Janaff turned and saw the dead person limping towards them. Lyre saw this and screamed. Lethe turned and saw it too. Janaff grabbed Ulki and sprinted pulling his best friend behind him. The undead then turned and limped towards the twins. He was about to lunge towards them when Ranulf grabbed Lethe and Kyza pulled Lyre. Mordecai came behind the undead and punched him. It flew back and hit the tree. They heard a moan and they all looked. Ranulf walked over and pulled off its mask and saw Tormod. Janaff then walked up and then Vika ran out. She was wearing a brown shoulder less and sleeveless shirt, blue shorts, red-brown sandals that wrapped up around her legs, and a pair of black wings. Janaff bent down next to Vika who was checking on Tormod.

"Sorry! We didn't mean to hurt him," Janaff said. Vika looked at Janaff and smiled at the understanding. She pulled him up and looked at them. She smiled at all of them that it was ok. Janaff offered to help, but she shook her head. She carried him into the forest and out of sight. They looked at each other.

"Lets try to understand that this is all fake. It might seem real, but it's all fake so be careful," Ranulf said. Everyone nodded and they continued to check everything out. Lyre felt bad for Tormod and she saw her sister trying to reassure Mordecai that Tormod was fine. Ranulf and Kyza checked to see if the rest were fake or real. Janaff looked into the forest where Vika left with Tormod.

'She looked sad for some reason. Maybe I can talk to her during the party,' Janaff thought. Ulki then looked at Janaff and poked him with a stick. Janaff jumped and glared at his friend. Ranulf whistled and motioned for them to follow him. They all started to walk away. Janaff looked back one last time and then followed. What he didn't see was that the female raven watched them leave and she was curious. She the turned to Tormod and picked him up and carried him out of the forest. The others walked out of the clearing and continued their track through the forest.

Ike turned to see if everyone was still with him. Shinon and Gatrie were talking and Titania was listening to them. Mist was listening to Boyd rant on about something. Mia was chattering with Rhys who was listening to her quietly. Rolf stayed by Oscar pretending to not be scared of the darkness. Soren was walking along side Ike and was looking around and looking unimpressed. Rolf the screamed and everyone saw a skeleton fly into his face. He then laughed at the fake prop and everyone laughed too. Ike then lead them through the trail. He also looked at Shinon's bored expression. He knew Shinon was going to think this was childish, but everyone wanted to do it so he agreed. Then they walked out to a clearing. Ike stopped in surprise to see what he saw. Everyone piled out and they frowned. Rhys looked like he was going to throw up and Mia was trying to help him. Mist was shocked and Boyd took a hold of her shoulder. Oscar held his little brother. Soren was wide eyed. Shinon was even shocked. Titania covered her mouth and Gatrie's jaw almost hit the ground. They saw a clearing full of dead soldiers and Laguz. They saw camping equipment and traveling supplies. Fake blood was poured all over the place and it looked like an ambush. Shinon was the first to step forward and Titania followed him. They stepped around the bodies and they walked behind a tent.

"This is too far…" Titania said almost about to cry. Shinon took a hold of her shoulder. She looked at his face and saw worry in his eyes. She hugged him and he placed a hand on her back and another on her head stroking her hair. He tried to comfort her. Titania was right. He knew that… that this was a subject that shouldn't take too likely. Boyd walked around and peeped around the corner to see Shinon hugging Titania. He frowned and looked at Mist. She was stepping over fake bodies and tripped. Boyd caught her and they looked at each other. Mist had her hands on his chest and his hands on her waist. They both blushed and separated. She smiled a thanks with a blush still her cheeks. He nodded with a light blush as well. Rolf walked around and saw a pouch that was fallen over showing fake feral grass. Oscar was behind him ready to comfort his younger brother. Oscar saw the fake feral grass and was thankful that Ranulf's group didn't go down this trail. Rhys was faced away leaning on Mia who was trying to calm him down. Gatrie walked around and frowned. He saw Shinon and Titania who looked like she was crying. Soren was walking around as well with Ike. Ike knew that everyone has seen and dealt with worse and this was technically nothing, but seeing this type of thing in a haunted trail was too much. Knowing that this was a feral Laguz ambush on a Beoric army. Shinon looked at Ike and Ike saw the hurt in his eyes. Shinon then broke their eye contact and walked to Titania and Gatrie. Ike then knew that is was best if he get his team out. He whistled and motioned for them to follow. Mia covered Rhys' eyes and lead him through back to the next trail. Everyone followed with sadness in their expressions.

Then they heard rustling. They looked and saw people surround them. The lights then turned on and they were surrounded by undead bandits. Mist hid behind Boyd. Mia stood in front of Rhys. Rolf stood firm and slightly afraid. Oscar smiled at Rolf to tell his little brother that he was here. Ike and Soren stood side by side. Gatrie and Shinon were back to back ready for anything and Titania was next to Shinon. The bandits didn't do anything. They looked at the mercenaries and they tried to push them forward. Ike was confused then started to realize that they wanted them to follow them. He started to walk and the bandits seemed pleased. Shinon raised an eyebrow, but went along with it. They walked and they were lead to another clearing. Ike then saw Tormod standing in the middle. He wasn't wearing his undead out, but he was wearing a fire sage outfit. He had and ice pack on the back of his head. He smiled and waved at Ike. Vika came up with Muarim who was wearing a blue shirt, a white bandanna, grey shorts, brown sandals, dark green wraps for gloves, and a pair of dark green ears and tail. Micaiah and Sothe then came out of a trail to the clearing. Also, Ranulf came out with his group out of another trail into the clearing. Vika looked and saw Janaff he smiled and she looked away in sadness. Tormod stood up and smiled.

"Great everyone is here! Alright everyone went into a clearing like this, but had different set ups. Micaiah's was a burned down camp, Ranulf's was a torture camp where soldiers punished the so called "evil" and Ike's was a soldier camp that was ambushed by Laguz and Beorics," Tormod explained. Ike's eyes widened, they knew it was an ambush, but from both Beoric and Laguz. "Does anyone have a guess of the story and also Mordecai. I'm alright so don't worry about you punching me alright?" Tormod finished. Mordecai nodded and smiled at the short Beoric. Everyone looked at each other to figure out the story then they heard someone speak. They all turned to see Shinon. Everyone's eye all widened.

"It's a legend that was told to me by an old man. He told me that there once was a king who wanted to get rid of all the Laguz. He even ordered to kill Beoric that tried to protect the Laguz. They made torture camps to kill the Laguz and punish the Beoric that tried to protect them. The soldiers burnt the towns and camps that they pillaged to leave no evidence that they were there. Then the soldiers were relaxing and they were ambushed by a group of Laguz and Beoric that was sent by a queen. They fought together and worked together to get rid of the threat. Once the king was defeated the queen took over and the Beoric and Laguz lived together in peace. The land they fought on was Tellius…" Everyone was speech less. Titania looked at Shinon who was shielding his eyes. Tormod nodded to Shinon. He let everyone seep in the story that was just told. Vika glanced at Janaff that had tears rolling down his face. A tear roll down her face. Muarim looked at Tormod and Tormod nodded to his adopted father. Ike looked down. He never knew how bad the past was in Tellius. Tormod the cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Now your probably wondering why do this on halloween, because this is a halloween legend. They say that they fought in this forest and the dead still wonder the trees. Ok well this is the end of the trail. I hope you had fun as well as have a different belief over this," Tormod said. He then turned and Muarim motioned for them to follow. They all followed out into another trail, but it lead outside to another hay ride. Naesala was at the wheel this time. Everyone climbed in as well as Tormod, Muarim, and Vika. Vika slipped and was about to fall, but she felt a strong hand on hers. She looked to see Janaff. He pulled her up and released her hand. He sat next to Ulki and Vika followed sitting in between Tormod and the edge. She rested her elbow to the rail and rested her head on her hand. The ride started and everyone started to talk to each other about what happened. Janaff glanced to see Vika looking out with a sad expression. He felt that he needed to talk to her. Then the ride stopped. He watched her jump out over the edge. Shinon did the same followed by a few more. Everyone then all walked to their cars and climbed in. Everyone knew the next destination. Ike's house.

Elincia knew that they were at the trail thing, but she didn't knew how long. She arrived with her whole company. She was wearing her queen outfit. Her best friend, Lucia was wearing a trueblade outfit. Lucia's brother, Geoffrey wearing a lance paladin outfit. Geoffrey's best friend, Kieran who was wearing a axe paladin outfit. Marcia who was wearing a falconknight outfit. Marcia's brother, Makalov who was wearing a blade paladin outfit. Last one is Astrid who was a bow paladin outfit. She was talking to Makalov. Kieran was showing off to Marcia. Lucia was sitting next to her brother and Elincia was standing next to the driveway.

Another came then parked in front of the house and Sanaki climbed out. She was wearing an empress outfit. Tanith then climbed out wearing a falconknight outfit. Sigrun followed wearing a falconknight outfit. They walked out following Sanaki. Sanaki walked over to Elincia and smiled. Two cars then parked. Zihark and Ilyana cam out of one and Jill and Haar came out of another. Zihark was wearing a swordmaster outfit. Ilyana was wearing a thunder sage outfit. Jill was wearing a dracoknight outfit.. Haar was wearing his black eye patch, of course, with a dragonmaster outfit. They walked over to the others. Jill smiled and waved. Haar looking sleepy, like always. Zihark and Ilyana talking, mostly Zihark trying to distract Ilyana from thinking of food. Then Jill turned to see cars driving into the driveway and parking. Ike climbed out and smiled at Elincia. She smiled back and walked up to him.

"Hey! I'm glad your here. Sorry, that we're late," Ike said. She shook her head. Ike then turned to see Tormod talking to Sanaki. Muarim close to Tormod. Vika looking around for some reason. Micaiah and her group walked up to Zihark, Ilyana, Jill, and Haar. Oscar was being pestered by Kieran with Marcia next to him. Rolf was listening to Kieran. Boyd and Mist were talking with Rhys and Mia. Geoffrey and Lucia came up to them. Gatire was staring at Astrid and Makalov with Shinon smacking him in the back of the head. Titania shook her head at Shinon and Gatire. Ranulf was talking with Kyza with Lethe next to him and Lyre next to Kyza. Mordecai was also listening. Tanith walked up to Oscar and Sigrun was still standing next to Sanaki. Janaff then started to bug Shinon who was threatening to punch his teeth out. Ulki pulled Janaff back and they started to talk as Ulki dragged Janaff away from Shinon. Ike smiled to see his friends all talking. He was slightly sad that the other Laguz couldn't come. Then a car came up and parked on the other side of the street. He looked and saw Kurthnaga, Ena, and Nasir.

Kurth was wearing his formal robes that he should Ike. Ena and Nasir were wearing what they used to wear in their old country, before they moved with Kurth's family. Kurth walked up to Micaiah and smiled. She smiled and hugged him. Nasir walked up to Ike and they shook hands and hugged. Ena followed Nasir and hugged Ike. Ike had to admit he was surprised to see them here. Ike the whistled to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked and Ike cleared his throat.

"How about we move this inside?" Ike said. Everyone nodded and started pilling in to Ike's place. Vika staid out though. She stood on the porch and looked up to the full moon. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned sharply and saw Janaff with his normal smile on his lips. She smiled back looking back out. He leaned his forearms on the porch railings and followed her gaze.

"Sorry, if you want me to leave its just that you look lonely," Janaff said standing up straight. Vika shook her head and her gaze lowered. Janaff leaned back on his fore arms and turned seeing the sadness return in her eyes. Janaff took a hold of her arm and she turned her head and looked at him. He smiled and he could see a little happiness in her eyes.

"Why are you sad?" Janaff said standing up straight again. She looked away from him and looked out again watching as a car drove by. Then they turned to the house to hear music blaring out. Janaff shook his head and Vika smiled slightly. She then turned to him and placed a hand on his arm. He turned and Vika saw the worry in his eyes piercing through her.

"It's the fact that I don't know what to do. Tormod is my boss, but Naesala is sort of the leader of my kind and I don't know who to believe or follow. Tormod wants to rescue and help all the Laguz and Naesala mostly cares about my kind. I just don't know who to follow," Vika answered. Janaff nodded his head understanding what he heard from her. He felt her hand leave his arm and she looked back out. Janaff then placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her whole body to face him.

"I know how you feel. Well sort of, because I follow and only follow Tibarn, because I'm his so call 'eyes', but I don't know what to believe either. What I believe is that the bird tribes should unit. I mean the only difference between us the different color of our 'feathers'. What do you believe?" Janaff asked. Vika looked up into his green eyes. He smiled which caused her to smile back.

"I guess…I don't know," Vika said. Then a breeze swept over them which caused her to shiver. She started to rub her arms when she felt clothing wrap around her. She looked at Janaff then to the clothing. He gave her his jacket. She gave him a confused look and he pointed to his car. She nodded. He brought his jacket just incase of the cold. She smiled a thank you and turned back out. He stood next to her.

"Do you want me stay here with you or do you want to go inside?" Janaff asked. She kept her gaze at the street across from them. She then smiled to herself and looked at Janaff.

"Yes and no," she answered. He smiled and leaned on the railing on his elbows. Vika smiled too and leaned on the railing with her forearms liking the company.

On the inside Tormod was bugging Sothe, who didn't really care. Micaiah was talking with Elincia and Sanaki. Kieran was still ranting at Oscar who was sitting next to Tanith. Marcia was next to Kieran listening to him rant. Gatrie was glaring at Makalov who was talking with Astrid. Shinon rolled his eyes and taking a drink. Titania walked up to Shinon, hoping to start a conversation. Edward was talking to Leonardo who was trying to find something to drink. Zihark was getting Ilyana food. Jill was asleep on Haar who was also asleep. Nolan shaking his head thinking that Jill has been with Haar for a little too long, but who is going to stop her. Aran was with Laura who was talking with Mist with Boyd next to her. Mia was talking with Rhys. Muarim was keeping an eye on Sothe and Tormod. Sigrun was with Sanaki. Soren was reading much to Ike's dismay. Ike was talking with Ranulf and Kyza. Ulki knew that Janaff was outside with Vika so he walked to Boyd to start a conversation. Lyre and Lethe was talking with Mordecai. Ena was with Kurth at the drink table talking. Nasir walked up to Ike. Lucia and Geoffrey were sitting eating and talking.

Titania looked to Shinon and he looked at her and nodded. He offered a drink and she nodded. He poured her some of his drink and she took a drink. She tasted it and was surprised. He wasn't drinking alcohol, but grape juice. He smiled and she looked at him wide eyed then smiled back.

"So, how's the party for you?" Titania asked. Shinon looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He gave her a 'are you serious' look. She looked away and chuckled nervously. He then took another drink. He glanced at Gatrie who was now talking to Lyre and Shinon rolled his eyes. It was better then mourning over a girl. He then turned back toTitania who was also looking at Gatrie shaking her head. She then glanced into his eyes and they both looked away. Then they heard the door to see Janaff and Vika walk in. She hung up the jacket she got and followed Janaff to Ulki. Titania smiled seeing Vika smiling. Shinon then walked off to the food table. He grabbed two halloween decorative cupcakes and walked back offering one to Titania. She gladly took it.

"Well you've made this party less boring," Shinon said to her. Titania knew Shinon well enough to take that as a complement. Shinon also knew that she knew him well. He even thought she knew him better then Gatrie knew him for some reason. He then started eating and watching everyone having fun and talking. He thought it was funny that everyone was dressed like they were in medieval times. He thought that Ike called them and they decided a theme. He chuckled at that and rolled his eyes. Titania looked at him and wondered what made him laugh a little. He looked at her and waved his hand to forget about it. He then saw Lyre and Gatrie still talking. He blinked.

"Ha! This is the longest that Gatrie ever lasted talking to a girl before," Shinon thought out loud. Titania giggled and nodded. Shinon looked at her and smiled a little. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw the smile on his lips. She smiled and took a sip of her drink. Then they heard someone's voice being projected by a microphone. They looked to see Tormod with a mic.

"Alright! Who wants to bump up this party?! Modern style!" Tormod said. Most people cheered and the adults rolled their eyes and shook their heads with smiled. Shinon face palmed and Titania giggled at Shinon and Tormod. Then the music changed to a more beat influenced song. Shinon raised an eyebrow and looked at Titania. She started to tap her foot to the music. He smiled to himself and leaned his back to the wall and took a sip of his drink.

Tormod looked at Sanaki who had a smile on her face. He smiled and ran up to her away from Sothe. Sothe rolled his eyes to see the short boy run off to a girl. He then looked at Micaiah who looked confused. Elincia walked up to Ike to dance and Sanaki was dragged by Tormod to the dance floor. Sothe walked up to Micaiah and offered a hand. She looked at Sothe and smiled taking his hand. They went to the floor and joined the dance crowd. Tormod notice Janaff lead Vika outside. Tormod smiled to know that Vika was fine. He then saw more couples and people dancing. Gatrie looked and saw Lyre being pulled to the dance floor. Lethe dancing with Ranulf. Mordecai laughing at his friends. Ulki shaking his head at the craziness. Soren walked out to read in peace. Titania and Shinon drifted to the kitchen to talk with Oscar and Tanith. Everyone was enjoying themselves in different ways. Then it stopped.

The power went out. Shinon and Oscar came out of the kitchen with flashlights. They tossed them to people so they could see. Vika and Janaff ran back in slightly wet. Then everyone heard thunder. Of course a thunderstorm. Titania was next to Shinon. Gatire walked up to Shinon. Oscar was with Tanith. Zihark and Ilyana were looking around. Jill and Haar still some how asleep. Elincia grabbed onto Ike's arm. Lucia was next to her brother. Rolf ran up to Oscar. Boyd stayed with Mist and Mia and Rhys came up to them with Aran and Laura. Edward and Leonardo was with Nolan who was walking to Sothe and Micaiah. Sigrun placed a hand on Sanaki's shoulder and Tormod next to her. Muarim was with Tormod as well as Vika, Janaff, and Ulki. Lethe and Ranulf stood with Lyre, Kyza, and Mordecai. Makalov and Astrid were following Kieran and Marcia to Geoffrey. Soren came in running to Ike.

"Ike! Our generator broke," Soren reported. Ike cursed under his breath. He then turned to everyone. He looked down and was upset that the only choice he had was to stop the party. He looked up.

"I'm sorry everyone, but the party has to end here. Our generator broke and the power as you know is off, because of the thunderstorm. You can stay till the storm calms down or you can leave, but the party is over," Ike announced. Everyone looked around and they all looked upset. Elincia tightened her grip on Ike's arm. Everyone was looking forward to this party and a thunderstorm shorten it. Then everyone looked to see the lights turning back on and music starting up. They all looked and saw Kurth, Ena, and Nasir walking back in. Nasir held a wrench and smiled to Ike. Ike smiled back. Kurth then walked in and went to the food table. Ena followed and they talked. Everyone looked at each other and they heard someone yell.

"Party Time!" Edward yelled. Everyone smiled and went back to what they were doing. Shinon and Oscar gathered the flashlights and followed Titania and Tanith back into the kitchen. Soren walked out with an irritated look on his face. Vika then covered her ears. Janaff looked at her and un covered her ear. He gave her a smile and offered a hand. She looked at Janaff's hand and took it. He dragged her and they started to dance. Tormod nudged her. She smiled at her boss and danced with Janaff. Shinon glanced out and saw everyone having fun again. He then felt a hand slip into his and he looked to to see Titania. He blinked and raised an eyebrow. He never liked halloween as much as everyone else, but this was probably the best halloween for him. He returned to the grip and they stood at the door way watching everyone dance.

It was past midnight around four in the morning and everyone decided to head home. Tormod said bye to Sothe by hugging him and said bye to Ike. Tanith hugged Oscar and thanked him for the great conversation. Sanaki hugged her sister and said bye to Elincia. Vika was about to leave when she felt something slip into her pocket. She slipped her hand to feel a hand in hers. She turned to see Janaff with a smile.

"Just call if you need someone to talk to," Janaff whispered. She looked at him and hugged him. He hugged her back and then Vika released him and walked outside to following Tormod and Muarim. He smiled and waved. She turned around waved as she left into the car. Micaiah was next to leave hugging Elincia, Ike, and Kurth. Sothe smiled at Ike and said bye. Laura then walked up to the coach to wake up Jill and Haar. They blinked and Haar checked his watch. He groaned and they stood up. They all said their byes and left the house to their cars. Ranulf then said bye to Ike. Janaff punched Shinon's arm lightly and Ulki shook hands with Boyd. They then left to their cars. Kurth, Ena, and Nasir said their byes leaving right after Ranulf. Elincia then hugged Ike and everyone said their byes and they were the last to leave. Rolf was already in bed. Boyd picked up Mist and carried her to her room. Mia yawned and Rhys helped her. Ike stretched and left for bed checking on Soren along the way. Oscar smiled to Shinon and Titania and left. Gatire then patted Shinon's shoulder leaving too. Titania then hugged Shinon and left to bed. Shinon watched her leave. He turned to the window to see the rain stopped. He looked at the mess.

"Pah! We'll clean later," Shinon thought aloud. He yawned and went to his room. After Ike made sure Soren was asleep he staggered to his room and plopped onto his bed. He looked at the ceiling and smiled. Today was the best halloween yet!


End file.
